Our Love's The Perfect Crime
by joannacamilley
Summary: Shane and Mitchie had the one thing that seems to be present in every story: Forbidden love. But Shane gets arrested because of their age difference. What happens when he comes back to Mitchie? Smitchie smut


**Ahh first I have to say this is my first time ever writing a smut-ish thing (it does have a plot... haha) so be gentle with me xD No pun intended. I got this idea while listening to I Wanna by The All-American Rejects. Love them! Almost as much as the Jonas Brothers. ;) Yeah, yeah, now start reading :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock. They would be sued if this was in their movie. ;)  
**

* * *

I was sitting on the couch and reading a knitting magazine when I first heard the knock on the door. No lie, I've been almost bored to tears without him here. That and an emotional wreak. Reading about knitting is good, it's a pattern that never ends, at least until you finish the item you're making. A nice, good rhythm. Totally different than my life now.

I quickly finish the page, reading about how to switch colors without messing up, before going to the door. The second I see him, casually standing on my doorstep, I freeze.

"Happy birthday, Mitchie," he smiles, taking a few steps into my house. Yeah, it's my birthday today. What a lame way to spend it.

"Sh-shane? How are you… what?" I stutter as he pulls me into a gentle hug. I don't understand, he should be in prison for another year or two.

"They let me out for good behavior," he murmurs into my hair. I hear him take in a deep breath and sigh, as if he's missed the smell of me. "I've missed you so much," Shane sighs again, pressing his lips against my hair. "Every day I thought of you. I knew I had to hold you again somehow." He pulls back and looks at me with vulnerable eyes. I stare back speechless. There's nothing I can say.

"Mitchie," he says, his breath hot on my face, "we can finally be together again. All that time… and distance… it made me realize the truth."

He stops there, so I look up to see if he's going to continue. He looks at the floor for a few seconds before looking me dead in the eye and saying "I am completely in love with you."

I search his eyes, making sure he's completely serious, before a smile slowly creeps upon my face until I'm grinning. I lean up and press our lips together in a slow, chaste kiss. Our first one in 3 years. Shane groans and leans in again as I pull back, taking my lower lip between his teeth. I gasp; no one's touched me since Shane left, not even a kiss.

"I missed you so much," Shane mumbles against my lips. "Now I can have you."

I pull away. "But Shane, aren't you going to be sent back?" I ask, concern showing through my eyes.

Shane smirks at me, but not before I see a flash of fear in his eyes. "Babe, it's your 18th birthday. You're totally legal now," he raises his eyebrows at me. I smile and initiate the next kiss.

Shane and I had been together before, when I was 15 and he was on the verge of 19. What was a crime then is completely legal now. We had gotten so intimate that Shane was charged 5 years in jail for statutory rape, even though it was entirely consensual. And here he is now, back 2 years early and making me want more.

Shane's tongue invades my mouth as he pushes me against the wall. He quickly places his hands on my waist while I grip his hair, pulling him closer than ever. Shane's hands massage my sides as he nibbles on my tongue. His mouth leaves mine and he slowly kisses his way down my neck. I moan and pull his head closer, my eyes closed and breathing shakily. He makes his way to my ear and begins nibbling on it. I let out a sigh and turn my head, giving him better access. As he pays attention to my earlobe, he smoothly lifts my shirt up off my body. He quickly unhooks my bra and stands back, admiring my upper body. I've changed a lot since I was 15.

"So beautiful," he murmurs then starts attacking my chest with both his mouth and hands. He alternates using his mouth between both of my breasts while also using his hands for the lonely one. His tongue flicks over my nipple and I toss my head back in pleasure. Just when I think it can't get any better, I hear Shane unzip my jeans and his hand wanders down to my most sensitive part.

"Shane…" I moan, my head tossing from side to side. I feel him smirk against my left breast as he pushes my jeans off my hips. I kick them off while he pulls down my panties. Suddenly, I stop him. He looks at me quizzically.

"Why am I totally naked while you still have all your clothes on?" I breathlessly ask him. He smiles back at me as I practically rip his shirt off and quickly try to undo his belt.

"Eager much?" Shane chuckles as my shaky hands fail again. The anticipation of what's to come has me shaking and impatient. He pushes my hands away and smoothly undoes it himself, smirking at me all the while.

"Jerk," I grumble, sticking my tongue out at him. The sight of my tongue seems to intrigue him and he stops taking off his pants to attack my mouth again. I gladly agree, kissing him as enthusiastically as possible. He lifts me up and takes me to my room. I silently thank God that my parents are out of town for the weekend.

Shane kicks open the door and tosses me on the bed, falling in right after me. He holds himself above me and just stares, no kissing, no touching, no nothing. I take this time to gently unbutton his pants. He kicks them off, never breaking our eye contact. I then proceed to take off his boxers even slower, releasing his member. I lightly stroke it, making him groan and lay his head on my shoulder, lightly nibbling it.

"Mitchie," he mumbles from my shoulder. "Please, I just really need to be inside you," he says hoarsely, looking me in my eyes. I only see pure love radiating from his chocolate orbs, so I smile and nod.

Shane leans down and briefly presses his lips to mine before he spreads my legs apart. He settles in between them, and with one last loving glance, he enters me for the first time in a while.

I gasp; not only is it the first time Shane's been in me for 3 years, but it's also my second time ever having sex. Shane senses my slight discomfort and pauses for a moment, but I move my hips, starting him up again. He moves smoothly, sliding in and out with ease. Almost like we were made to be together.

"Mitchie…" Shane moans, throwing his head back above me. I grab his face and bring it down to mine, capturing his lips in a smoldering kiss. Both our breathing gets harsher as we go on.

At one point, it's not enough. "Shane," I gasp, "Faster. Harder." Shane complies with a grunt, one hand tightly gripping my hips and the other holding himself up. I dig my nails into his back as I feel myself getting close.

"Shane," I whimper, "I'm close."

"Me too, baby," he pants, lightly kissing me.

I arch my back as Shane speeds up even more, now he's pounding into me.

Our moans get louder as we get closer to the finish. Shane moves fast and faster, until our passion finally explodes. Shane tenses above me as I continue rocking, riding out my orgasm.

Minutes later, Shane's still above me, his arms on either side of my body to hold himself up. His eyes are closed and we're still connected, so I don't make a sound. Once his breathing is back to normal, Shane opens his eyes and smiles down at me, causing me to smile back. He leans down and starts a slow, sensual kiss. I contently sigh into the kiss, happy that I can have Shane all to myself now. He suddenly breaks off the kiss and looks down at me with excitement. I gaze up at him questionably.

"I have a present for you," he whispers. I brightly smile.

"Shane, you didn't have to get me anything, being here is enough of a gift to last me a lifetime," I say as I caress his cheek.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be?" My smile gets bigger as he casually mentions himself as my boyfriend. "I missed your last 3 birthdays, it's the least I could do." I nod and he gently disconnects us, resulting in a frustrated groan on my part. Shane chuckles as he picks up his jeans from the floor and digs through the pockets. He retrieves a small box and quickly comes back to the bed, grinning from ear to ear.

"I hope you like it, I got it engraved myself," he says as he hands me the box. I giggle at his eagerness and open the box. My eyes immediately widen and I pick up the delicate ring from inside. It's sterling silver and has a small diamond embedded on top. Along the outside reads _Our love's the perfect crime_. I look up at Shane with tears in my eyes.

"What is it?"

"It's a promise ring. I… I want you to promise yourself to me forever, just like I have 3 years ago, in my heart. Someday, I plan on marrying you," Shane answers me, his voice sweet and hopeful. I laugh, my voice full of happy tears.

"Of course. I love you," I say softly. Shane's smile seems to take over his face as he places the ring on my left hand.

"I love you too," Shane murmurs right before he connects our lips together. We spend the rest of our day cuddling in the bed nude.

Not even the law could stop our love.

* * *

**Please review! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!**


End file.
